REFLEJO
by Amuto-Narusaku4ever
Summary: -No me sentía yo mismo y mi "yo" real era consumido, entonces me pregunte: "¿Cuál es el real?" Y no sabía la respuesta. Comprendí que no me conocía- Pueden tomarlo como si fuera Naruto pero no iba con esa intención, en realidad es un personaje X. No sabia que categoría elegir, aunque considero que es lo de menos, solo disfruten la lectura, perdón.
1. Chapter 1

**No es la actualización del fanfic peeero, lo acabo de escribir y no quería perder inspiración, mientras escuchaba una canción y leía su letra no pude evitar imaginarla, necesitaba escribirla, así que esto es algo que yo misma escribí, los créditos son para mi ^^**

 **como siempre perdón por las faltas** **ortográficas**

 **la canción se llama "The last" y es de Agust D**

* * *

 **REFLEJO**

* * *

La presión se ejercía sobre mis hombros manteniéndome de rodillas ante la horrible presencia de los peores monstruos que podrían existir, me tenían a su merced en todo sentido logrando que experimentara el miedo y terror puro. Los ojos que no podía ver pero sabía que me observaban y observaban cada defecto en mí, analizaban detalladamente con una sonrisa maliciosa esperando a decirme lo que no quería escuchar, eso lo sabía. El frio se apoderaba de mi helando hasta mis huesos, sentía el suelo como si fuera una pista de hielo y lo que me rodeaba fuera nieve, pero no lo era. No podía verla, solo sentir el peor invierno rodeándome que llegaba a quemar mi piel, las llamas que eran producto de mi imaginación haciéndome una cruel jugada me rodeaban encerrándome en un círculo vicioso. Apoye mis manos sobre el hielo jadeando en busca de oxigeno que nunca parecía ser suficiente. Una carcajada hizo eco en mi cabeza

¿Era real o no?

Dudaba de mi propia cordura.

Se burlaba de mis desgracias, mis fracasos, todo lo que siempre se encargaba de recordarme.

Ese rincón oscuro que compartíamos se sentía pequeño pero yo lo veía inmenso, un lugar en donde era capaz de perderme con un simple paso en falso y eso ganaba terreno en lo que debería ser completamente mío. No era como yo quería, sin ventanas ni puertas, no entraba la luz ya que no existía en ese lugar.

Finalmente junte el valor para levantar la mirada y algo tembló dentro de mi como si hubiera cometido alguna equivocación, o tal vez era todo lo contraria. Tal vez era eso que quería que yo no me levantara. Frente a mi había un espejo en donde podía ver claramente mi reflejo, yo era la única persona en esa habitación.

Su mirada penetro mi ser y sentí el temblor otra vez. Retrocedí con miedo hasta chocar mi espalda contra la pared, volví a encontrarme en el suelo pero ese reflejo seguía de pie mirándome desde arriba como un ser superior a mí, superior a cualquier otro ser existente que no fuera él. Trate de mirar hacia otro lado huyendo de su mirada, sin soportar su mirada fija sobre mí un segundo más, pero no resulto. Grite tan fuerte como pude mientras revolvía mi cabello y enterraba mis dedos para tironearlo, grite por el terror que me causaba ver lo que era y no quería ser. Grite hasta que mi garganta ardió como las llamas que volvieron a acorralarme en esa esquina en la que me encontraba lamentándome por mí mismo sin embargo por más que lo hiciera sabía que en ese lugar nadie podría encontrarme.

Le di la espalda tratando de ser valiente pero escuchaba "cobarde" cerca de mi oído tratando de arrastrarme a la profunda oscuridad. Mis manos golpeaban la pared gritando por ayuda pero no podía escuchar mi propia voz, solo sus susurros:

"No puedes lograrlo y nunca podrás"

"No tienes futuro"

"Nadie te necesita"

"Nadie podría amarte"

"Ríndete"

"No sirves"

Desesperadamente arañe la pared haciendo que mis uñas se rompieran y mis dedos sangraran, no quería volver a verlo. ¿O no quería enfrentarlo?

No me sentía yo mismo y mi "yo" real era consumido, entonces me pregunte:

"¿Cuál es el real?"

Y no sabía la respuesta. Comprendí que no me conocía, si no me conocía significaba que no era nadie. ¿Qué sentido tenia?

Por primera vez le preste atención a los sentimientos que rechazaba y me negaba a aceptar, esos que me negaba a reconocer y eran parte de mi. Detrás de la falsa felicidad a la cual me aferraba, una sonrisa que actuaba como una compleja contraseña impenetrable que ocultaba mi lado rechazado, esa compleja contraseña que me llevo a ocultarlo todo llevándolo hasta este punto en el que se instaló dentro de mi creando este monstruo irreconocible que llevaba mi nombre. No podía reconocerme. Si yo no podía…¿quién lo haría?

Apoye un pie y me agarre en la pared tratando de levantarme contra la presión que no quería permitírmelo, me arrastre hasta lograr estar de pie frente a mi reflejo. Los ojos muertos me devolvieron la mirada, una mirada que me desgarraba y me devolvió a mi realidad. Ese reflejo también era yo, también estaba en la oscuridad y era mis peores temores, mi parte vulnerable ya consumida oculta debajo de esa capa monstruosa a la que tanto le temía. También lloraba conmigo, ese fue el momento en el que me di cuenta de mis lágrimas bajando por mis mejillas y sentía pena de mi mismo

"¿Este era yo?"

"¿Quién soy?"

Mi vista se nublo y todo comenzó a girar a mi alrededor. El reflejo se volvió borroso, sin darme cuenta, estaba cayendo y todo se volvió negro.

Otra vez.


	2. Chapter 2

**CIMA**

* * *

Estoy en la cima, las nubes me rodean como personas venerando a un Dios, puedo tocar el cielo con mis manos y desde arriba ver todo del tamaño de una hormiga. Puedo escuchar sus voces envidiosas amortiguadas por mi éxito y las risas de mi éxito burlándose de su estado lamentable

¿Necesitan hablar de mi para poder hacerse notar entre la multitud?

Por mas que hablen y hablen de mi no podrán bajarme porque este es mi lugar, mi merecido lugar, ganado con sangre, sudor y lágrimas a diferencia de ustedes que quieren colgarse de mi para poder subir. Este lugar no fue comprado como un pedazo de terreno acomodado con dinero arrojado sobre el, tuve que recorrer un camino de sueños y espinas por años, no pienses que voy a ceder tan fácilmente mi trono de rey.  
Me provoca vértigo ver hacia abajo para mirarlos por eso prefiero mirar hacia arriba ya que es un lugar mejor.  
Recuerdo cuando llegaron a mitad de camino, llegaron demasiado cerca pero cayeron por subir de una manera equivocada, ya les dije pero nada  
parece quedarse dentro de su pequeño cerebro, bufones disculpen por ocupar tanto lugar dentro de él.  
No bajaría a su lugar porque eso significaría caer muy bajo y morir en la caída, no gracias, pero no bajaría a su nivel ni en millón de años.  
Cada vez que las palabras salen de su boca puedo predecir que es solo para soltar cosas que sirven para beneficiarse a ustedes mismos, me canse de escuchar sus ladridos, tantas mentiras por segundo saliendo de una sola persona.

¿Te crees mejor persona?

piensas que estar rodeado de muchas personas te hace tener muchos amigos, te diré tu realidad: estas solo. Mientras estas encerrado en tu mentira yo estoy triunfando de verdad aun sin saber el significado del triunfo puedo decirte que estoy mucho mejor que tu. Por cada paso que doy los ángeles me abren el camino porque ellos saben quien soy, todos lo saben, también tu que dices odiarme pero aún así te empeñas en saber absolutamente todo sobre mi existencia.  
Te diré algo más, puedo estar completamente loco pero estoy sobre ti

¿Te preguntas por qué?

Puedo probarte que no soy el responsable de tu fracaso, revisa tu historial de vida en la sección de tus acciones, ahí esta tu respuesta.


End file.
